


whispered signals

by bloonotes



Series: it takes two to tango [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloonotes/pseuds/bloonotes
Summary: "Would you let me find out, Jae? Will you let me blow you? Here? With an unlocked door?"Jaehyun and Ten meet again, taking their jobs in a different course where it only involves them, Ten's new office and Jaehyun's dick.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: it takes two to tango [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	whispered signals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the second part of this JAETEN series. So, this is completely unbetad with a little to no effort of me reading through this for any signs of mistakes (so do excuse the chaotic shift of tenses and whatnot). Still, I hope you'd enjoy this.

Ten knew that there will be a bunch of models from various agencies coming to his gallery. A collaborative project between a lifestyle magazine and the artist of the collection that he's exhibiting. Among those models is the man with honey brown eyes that made his way to him with surprise in his eyes. Compared to Jaehyun, Ten knew a week prior and he anticipated the idea of seeing the younger man again.

After that night at Yuta's, Ten couldn't help not to think about the man. Especially if his face is plastered on every LED screen in the city. Perks of being beloved model.

"I didn't know that this is yours," Jaehyun says when he's close enough to Ten after the art curator greeted the staff. It's only them by the entrance, so both of them didn't hold back in giving each other a one-arm hug. 

"Yeah, it's the newest, the second here in Seoul." Ten pulls back, smiling at Jaehyun; his heart somehow melting when he witnesses the dimples up close. 

"Among many others outside of Seoul?" Jaehyun asks, hand attaching itself on Ten's lower back as the older man leads them to where the staff are already setting up their equipments. 

Ten nods with a smile, fighting off the shiver that his body is threatening to show. Why his body is so responsive to the touch albeit merely, Ten connects it to the brewing intensity behind Jaehyun's eyes when their eyes meets. There are some words that needs to be said, they're both aware of that. But Ten can only give Jaehyun a gentle squeeze on his arm when one of the makeup artists begins to call for him. 

"Get to work, Jae" Ten lightheartedly slaps Jaehyun's forearm, nudging him to his co-workers' direction.

The model peels off his arm from Ten reluctantly with a promise resting on the tip of his tongue. Jaehyun watches Ten retreat to the back of the gallery, presumably to his office. 

Ten knowing that a pair of eyes is following him, looks over his shoulder and throws the model a faint smile. Jaehyun takes it as a form of encouragement. 

  
  
  


The shoot carried off in multiple places in the gallery, next to columns or mostly making the canvas adorned walls as their backdrop. Jaehyun being one of the first ones to have their solo shoot, retreats back to the changing area once he's finished with his turn. 

Once he's back in his personal clothes, Jaehyun didn't expect to find Ten chatting with one of the photographers. They seem to be in some serious conversation so he passes by them to retrieve his phone out from his belongings. He still has a group shot with the models so he tries not to stray far from where the group is, casually playing a game on his phone when a silhouette stops in front of him. 

Jaehyun looks up to find Ten, arching an eyebrow at him. "Office, in 3," the shorter man whispered so low that Jaehyun almost didn't catch it if not for his eyes fleeting to Ten's lips where he easily reads what he was saying. 

And Jaehyun does find himself silently walking his way towards the direction where Ten went. He feels in deep in his bones, foresees it, that the moment he closes the door behind him, it will be like stepping into a ring of fire. Flames licking his skin, sending him into a frenzy of thoughts that heavily connects him back to that night at Yuta's housewarming party.

He knocks his knuckles twice on the door, followed by a  _ 'come in' _ deep inside the office where Ten is just rounding around his table to meet Jaehyun. 

"How's the shoot so far?" Ten asks as he motions to the chair in front of his desk, where he sits opposite of. 

Ten is dressed fancily, what you would expect from a man of high caliber that is engaged in different forms of art at once. And successfully making himself become part of the craft, making him an art himself, if Jaehyun must say. 

"It's going smoothly, I think we can even wrap it up earlier than expected. The pieces you have around are beautiful. I should visit when you open it to the public," Jaehyun answers him as he sits. His stares at Ten, unabashedly so; he doesn't even dare hide the way his eyes travels all over the other man's figure as if he's scared that he might forget a detail about him. Jaehyun follows Ten's eyes that mimicks him in his sightseeing. 

Ten almost challenging, slightly furrows his eyebrows. He comprehends the air around them, shifting into a different ambience that is not one of friends being reunited. But something that tells of an unfinished business.

"You should, I'd personally show you around." A sly grin comes across his face when he speaks. Slowly, Ten rises on his feet, about to offer the model a drink but Jaehyun seems to have a different course of mind when he also stands and takes a step closer to Ten. 

Jaehyun raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You will?" His height giving him a slight difference to tower over them, subtlety adding tension in the air around them when Ten's eyes meets Jaehyun's moving lips. "I sure do hope so." 

Ten feels the  _ want _ pricking on his skin with how close him and Jaehyun are to each other. That he almost closes the gap between them, but he wouldn't be himself if he doesn't hold off for a few just for sake of the thrill that would consume him.

"It won't hurt to have an A-list model during the opening, especially if it's _ the  _ Jung Jaehyun." Ten feigns ignorance to what is obviously going and what's about to happen.

"And why's that? I'm sure you have friends that are higher on the list than me," Jaehyun breathes out, like he has been holding it in for ages. Unlike Ten, the model doesn't hold himself; he dives forth and crowds the other man's space, his hands finding their places on both sides of Ten's waist. 

Ten's breath hitches, akin to a hiccup. And he lets himself shred the thread that's keeping him from completely being one with his desire. When he does let go, it pours like a fucking dam. 

"Well, I haven't been thinking about those friends for two weeks now. I wasn't thinking of them when I open myself at night, when I lazily stroke myself or when I shamelessly hump into a pillow just to relieve a good memory." 

"Ten," Jaehyun mutters, between a warning and a groan.

"I think about  _ you. _ " Ten whispers close to Jaehyun's reddening ears.  _ Cute. _ "Have you thought about me too, Jae?"

Jaehyun licks his lips and nods. "You have no fucking idea, Ten."

"Good. Or else I would have taken offense, because I think of you in an unhealthy amount of times," Ten whispers, mouth dangerously close to Jaehyun's lips. One small move coming from any of them would end them up in a lock of lips. "I wonder about how you would feel in my hands." Ten takes his own words to let his hands move—he places it just right above Jaehyun's belts, fingers playing with the buckle before it slowly traces down to the line of the zipper—with Jaehyun's breath hitching on every centimeter that it moves. "I imagine how you would feel, sliding into my mouth"—Ten  _ finally _ slots his hand along the shape of Jaehyun's cock under his pants and eliting a hiss from the model—"hot and heavy. How you would sound when you cum and I swallow all of you." 

" _ Fuck _ , Ten." Jaehyun rises one hand from the grip he has on the edge of the table, to encircle it around Ten's wrist but not doing anything on removing it from his front. Instead, he urges the curator, guiding his hand to knead him with the heel of his hand, slowly, painstakingly slow that he slumps his forehead forward on Ten's shoulder. 

"Would you let me find out, Jae? Will you let me blow you? Here? With an unlocked door?" 

Jaehyun peeks at the door for a fleeting second but he couldn't find it in himself to care. All his mind can deal with it at that moment is Ten's lips trailing down the side of his neck while his hand persists on rubbing his hard dick. Jaehyun fights not to grind himself like the last time. He can't afford to walk out of Ten's office with damp pants because in front of other models and the staff. But most of all, he would very much want Ten to blow him and suck him dry. 

His other hand grips tightly on the edges of Ten's desk. "Do you even have to ask?" he mumbles into the crook of the other man's neck. "15 minutes. I need to be back out there in 15."

Not a minute after, Jaehyun's pants and boxers are shoved down to the middle of his thighs, his shirt completely unbuttoned to give way to his cock that curves against his pecs. Jaehyun rests his whole weight down on his lower back, firm legs and feet supporting him while he leans against the side of the desk. His forehead is back on Ten's shoulder, both of his hands also back to gripping the table. 

_ No kissing, no marks, no tangling of hands in hair—  _ at least for Jaehyun; he still has another round of shoot in 15 minutes. 

Ten is standing between the model's parted legs, one hand softly caressing Jaehyun's nape as the younger man breathes through his mouth, huffing warm breath against Ten's neck. He enjoys each stutter that Jaehyun lets out on each movement of his hand along the man's spit slicked length, pumping him in swift movements—fast enough to create small wet sounds echoing around the office, so lewd in their ears that Ten can't help but twitch inside his pants, his hips jerking forward to press his own bulge against Jaehyun's thigh. 

They groan in unison. The sound pushing Ten to flick his wrist. He drags a nail from the base up to the head and digging his thumb, letting precum drip down Jaehyun's length—it punches a groan straight from the man. He muffles it against the Ten's shoulder, hips jerking into the older man's hand and he pants, shallow and quick. Jaehyun fucks into Ten's hand that Ten meets with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

"You fit so well in my hand, Jae. So perfect for my hand, baby," Ten praises him. The sudden use of the endearment stirring a new wave of arousal that nudges Jaehyun to his edge. His knuckles turning white, Jaehyun lifts his head to bring his lips against the shell of Ten's ear. 

"Now let's also hurry and find out if you can take me so well in your mouth," Jaehyun's voice, low and raspy hits Ten's ears with an electrifying effect. Delivering a shiver down his body that went straight to his groin. "I won't last long, Ten. Let's get you on your knees….. _ baby. _ " 

And Ten doesn't need to be told twice, not when his knees are already shaking, making the give in his bones so easy that he drops down with a soft thud. It's a natural move for him with being a contemporary dancer but also because he couldn't wait to guide Jaehyun's mouthwatering cock into his mouth and humming around it in satisfaction. 

Jaehyun shuts his eyes and throws his head back. A growl clawing at his throat to be let out but he keeps his mouth shut, lips trapped between his teeth. Instead, he stills himself by tangling a hand in Ten's jet-black hair, curling his fingers softly on the strands while the man below him takes him all down—what Ten's mouth couldn't reach, he wraps a hand around. 

On the first few bobs of his head, up and down Jaehyun's cock, Ten takes him languidly and slowly. Taking his time to wrap Jaehyun with saliva to make his descent more easier. He laps him up near to savageness, gets him wet and slick—licking him thoroughly from the underside of his cock up to the head where he wraps his lips around and begins to lick him up like a child enjoying his lollipop. 

" _ Fuck!"  _ Jaehyun hisses through gritted teeth. His hand contracts in Ten's hair, gripping it into fist and tugging at it. Ten moans at the sensation, sending vibrations down Jaehyun's cock— and he instinctively thrusts which Ten meets, taking him back down into his mouth. "Ten….." Jaehyun warns. 

The older man breathes through his nose and before Jaehyun could even attempt to finish whatever it is that he was going to say, Ten takes him down to the back of his throat. A whine threatens to escape from the youngers mouth but he was quick to cover himself with his free hand and he swallows the sound, choosing instead to tighten his hold on Ten's hair. 

Jaehyun can feel himself be wrapped with a thin layer of sweat, his back beginning to feel damp, his neck crawling with warmth and his forehead unmistakably forming beads of sweat. He would have to have his make-up retouched but that's not his business for the meantime. His eyes are too caught with the way takes him into his mouth, his cock disappearing into the hot and wet hole that wraps itself around him so pleasantly, red and shiny, spreading a mixture of precum and saliva on his length. 

"Fuck, you take me so well, Ten. So fucking beautiful wrap around me," Jaehyun says through a groan when Ten begins to hollow his cheeks as he bobs up and then was quick to dive down again, with a swallow that allows the tip of Jaehyun's cock to hit the back of Ten's throat. 

Ten's eyes are beginning to water, he breathes rapidly through his nose and his jaw slacked by taking Jaehyun into his mouth with full tenacity. He chances a look up at the younger man through his tear covered lashes only for pride to swell deep in his chest when he sees the other man, mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ten, I'm so close."

At that, he lets Jaehyun's cock fall from his lips so he could gaze hotly back at him. "Fuck my mouth then, I can't do all the work here." 

So Jaehyun did, snapping his hips into Ten's mouth while he guides him with the grip that he has on his hair. Jaehyun pushes himself into the tight heat of his throat, driving himself to his climax while Ten chases his own by rubbing himself through his silk pants. Rocking his hips on his hand in sync with Jaehyun's thrust into his mouth. 

When Jaehyun reaches his peak, it comes in waves that goes straight down Ten's throat. It comes in spurts while Jaehyun's thighs tenses. 

"Fuck, that was so good," Jaehyun sighs when Ten finishes him off with a thorough lick, taking every drop of him and cleaning him up with his tongue. Jaehyun fought hard to not get _ hard  _ again. "You're so good," he adds when Ten finally rises up and he cups his face into his hands. 

"What else did you expect from me?" Ten smirks up at him. He helps Jaehyun in cleaning himself up, handing him wet tissues and also dry ones for his sweat. Ten then buckles him up himself, zipping his pants up before he tugs Jaehyun down by the nape to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You need a retouch." 

Jaehyun nods, their faces close. "Oh definitely. But don't you also need some….. _ touching?"  _ Jaehyun steps into Ten's personal space, purposely pressing his hipbone on Ten's erection. 

The curator closes his eyes at it, lips pressed into a thin line when he shakes his head. "Next time," is his only answer, gazing up into Jaehyun's eyes. "When we're not in my newly furnished office and when people are not waiting for you outside."

Jaehyun shrugs. "Yeah, I'd have to tell them that your AC broke or something and that we talked for 15 minutes enduring the heat in this enclosed space." 

"How smart of you, Jung." 

_ "What else did you expect from me?" _

Ten chuckles, flashing him a smile that reaches to Jaehyun's chest—a foreign feeling but not unwelcomed. Ten's face fits in his hands, cheeks soft under his palms. 

"Don't you have to go?" Ten looks at the wall clock as he takes Jaehyun's hands in his, slowly detaching it from his face and already missing the loss of touch. Ten steps back and goes around to his seat behind the desk, fixing himself as he goes. His eyes are sore, probably glaring red once he sees it in his home but it compares nothing to how he can feel Jaehyun's eyes on him, following his every move from the other side of the table.

Jaehyun tilts his head at Ten while he buttons up his shirt and fixed his collar. "You can't promise me a next time without giving me your number." Jaehyun leans forward on the table, "And I hate opening my socials so I'm not asking you through Instagram DMs."

Ten fakes skepticism. "What's in it for me?" he asks playfully but Jaehyun eats it like a challenge. So what came next was something Ten's isn't prepared for that he carelessly lets himself get flush at Jaehyun's words. 

"I promise I'll fuck into you other than your hands and mouth and make you sore into the next day that you'll have to sit in your office the whole day, but still thinking about me" Jaehyun says it in his baritone voice, making Ten's knees go weak even at the prospect of what the younger man is saying. He braces himself on the table, imitating Jaehyun's stance until they're meeting each other halfway—their breaths mingling, eyes unblinking. "Or—" Ten holds his breath "—you can fuck me to oblivion and I'd be at your mercy. I'll beg you  _ not _ to stop." Every word uttered is like a punch driving into his gut that makes the other man shudder. He drinks the words and commits it to memory. It's a feeling he doesn't want to forget, wants to remember it on times when he thinks about Jaehyun. 

Ten shakily reaches into the stack of cards to his left, seizing one and sliding it to the backpocket of the younger's pants. He hovers his lips closer to Jaehyun's, grazing at them gently and fighting the urge to suck the pout of his bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Go, before I am tempted to mark you up," Ten whispers. But it doesn't deter Jaehyun from bridging the gap between them—he hooks the older's chin with his fingers and slots their mouth into a quick but deep kiss. 

Exactly 15 minutes after he stepped inside Ten's office, Jaehyun strolled out with a newfound vigor to be daring and creative in front of the cameras. Not that he wasn't up until his office date with Ten but the electricity that still lingers on his skin and his neck powers him through the job. 

When the shoot is called to pack-up, Ten was no longer in the building and they are sent off by one of his employees instead. There was a slight drop in Jaehyun's stomach when he climbed into his car; just a little bit because of how he longs to see Ten before he goes home. 

Jaehyun stares at the number on his phone screen—Ten's, that he had immediately saved from the calling card the moment he had time to. From the corners of his brain, Jaehyun recalls of the smile that he shared with Ten. It wasn't just from the  _ want  _ they both felt after sharing a steamy encounter. Jaehyun's chest blooms with a fullness that travels down to his stomach. 

Without thinking much, he types on his phone and sends it before he could think twice about it. 

  
  


**To.** **_Ten Lee_ **

hi, it's me. i was thinking if we could catch up, properly this time?

A minute passed and for a short moment, Jaehyun begins to question himself. Shouldn't he have sent that? 

But his phone then  _ pings,  _ with Ten's reply flashing on his screen. 

  
  


**From.** **_Ten Lee_ **

i'd like that. dinner? i'll send u the address. 

Jaehyun smiles. 

  
  


**To.** **_Ten Lee_ **

see you.

And true to his desires, Jaehyun and Ten  _ properly  _ caught up with each other. More than they expected, they might not have so much in common with each other but all of it brings interesting matters on the table. Ten spent the night filled with laughter, finding Jaehyun so much more charming when he's illuminated under the golden glow of the chandelier in the restaurant, wine glass in hand, voice becoming deeper than normal circumstances. Throughout the dinner, Ten nursed a warm feeling in his chest. 

It was inevitable of course, for them to share a searing kiss against the door of Ten's car when Jaehyun walked him to it. 

It's a night to behold although both of them still doesn't put a word on what they are. They'd settle for what is in the present. Lingering touches and repressed desires to ravage each other right there in the parking lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! ♡


End file.
